Fate Sonata
by sherry-me
Summary: Satu kejutan baru lagi... - RoyfemEd, slight: AlWin, JeanRiza- Second Chorus: Promotion, Again
1. Chorus 1

Sudah berapa tahun, ya, saya gak nulis di FF?? Yang pasti sudah setahun lebih!!

Maklum, namanya juga anak kelas 3 SMA, kehabisan waktu gara-gara bergulat dengan ujian, ujian, dan ujian!! Karena sekarang udah bye2 ujian dan kebetulan saya ada waktu sebelum UTS yang bakal sama menyengsarakannya dengan ujian kelas 3 kemarin, jadilah saya menulis fict ini.

Well, saya ternilai nekat mem-publish fict ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa saya nekat. Habis mana bisa saya mengontrol imajinasi saya saat secara tak sengaja saya melihat gambar Edward (cewek) yang tampak sangat _cantik_ dengan mawar merah tersemat di rambutnya.

Jadi, maafkan saya kalau fict ini _agak_ di luar logika.

Mungkin banyak yang akan menge-flame fict gaje ini ... tapi siapa peduli? I just wanna unleash my imagination.

Hmm ... "Unleash Your Imagination". Mantra yang hebat, ya? Karenanya sel abu-abu kecil dalam batok kepala saya bergetar, dan akhirnya saya bisa mempersembahkan (cailah, bahasanya ...) fict ini.

Just enjoy this trip.^^

Disclaimer:

Always, Hiromu Arakawa. Kalau saya, bisa dipastikan Edward akan bergender cewek. Dan Roy akan jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada Ed. Sayang banget pengarangnya bukan saya, ya?

Summary:

"Akhir", takkan pernah benar-benar jadi sebuah akhir. Ia akan selalu membawa awal yang baru. Entah itu berarti baik, atau sebaliknya. – RoyfemEd; slight : AlWin, JeanRiza – First Chorus: Not An Ending, Just Another Beginning

Fate Sonata

Chorus 1

Not An Ending, Just Another Beginning

_Sometimes life can be burden_

_Trying to stay step one ahead_

_Feel the world upon my shoulder each time_

_I'm standing out on the edge_

_And my hopes all deserted me_

_Like they've washed away in the sand_

_And it's hurting my pride_

_Trying to survive_

_But I know that I stand a chance…_

_("Lay Your Hands" - Simon Webbe - )_

Central, seminggu pasca "perang Central", perang dengan para homunculus, tampak sama damainya seperti seminggu sebelum perang. Tak tampak banyak perubahan. Mungkin karena para alchemist yang telah berusaha keras memperbaiki kerusakan sarana dan prasarana yang ada.

Perang tak pernah tak memakan korban.

Para korban yang meninggal telah dimakamkan dengan layak. Yang terluka, baik parah ataupun ringan, dirawat sebaik-baiknya di rumah sakit. Akibatnya, seluruh rumah sakit di Central penuh dengan korban perang.

Pemerintah segera bertindak agar tidak terjadi vacuum of power alias kekosongan kekuasaan. Kekuasaan pemerintahan dikembalikan lagi ke lembaga yang seharusnya, parlemen. Dan militer dikembalikan lagi ke tugasnya semula sebagai lembaga pertahanan dan keamanan negara.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, selalu ada perkecualian.

Tak semuanya kembali seperti semula.

* * *

Tirai satin biru kamar itu melambai lembut. Angin berputar perlahan di ruangan itu, mempermainkan rambut pirang sepunggung seseorang yang duduk di atas ranjang kamar rumah sakit itu.

Di depannya tampak seorang pria, tampak amat gagah dengan seragam militer Amestris biru tuanya. Wajahnya tampan, rambut hitam cepaknya tampak agak berantakan. Mungkin karena ia tak sempat mengurusnya. Bola matanya sehitam langit di malam tanpa purnama. Bagaikan onix. Sayang, sekarang mata itu tak memancarkan kilaunya yang seindah biasanya. Lebih sayangnya lagi, mata kirinya kini tertutup eye patch hitam. Bahkan orang bodoh pun bisa menebak bahwa mata kirinya terluka karena perang Central sehingga dia harus memakai eye patch.

Pria itu, tak lain tak bukan, adalah Flame Alchemist, pahlawan Amestris di perang Ishvall dan perang Central. Ya, Kolonel Roy Mustang yang kini naik pangkat menjadi Mayor Jenderal karena jasa-jasanya dalam dan sebelum perang Central.

Roy duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang. Ruangan itu sunyi. Roy pun bingung bagaimana harus memecah kesunyian itu sekarang. Dia tak mau karena salah bicara, nanti dia malah akan melukai hati sosok gadis berambut pirang yang memakai baju rumah sakit berwarna biru muda di depannya itu. Karena ia tahu kenyataan telah dengan hebat dan tanpa perasaan menghantam sosok itu. Lagi. Meski ia akhirnya mendapat kembali apa yang dikejarnya selama ini. Tapi pengorbanannya kali ini… entahlah. Roy tak tahu apakah itu cukup setimpal, cukup ekuivalen atau tidak.

Terkadang, equivalent trade memang tak se-ekuivalen namanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya, jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya

"Kembali ke Liesenburgh. Kakiku memang sudah kembali, tapi lenganku… aku tak bisa terus hanya berlengan satu dan membiarkanmu terus mengejekku kan, Kolonel sial?" ujarnya, tetap ketus seperti biasa.

Roy tersenyum tipis, bersyukur sifatnya, lebih tepatnya sifat _sarkastik_nya, tak berubah meski secara fisik dia berubah. Berubah drastis. Ya, karena kali ini dia tak sekedar kehilangan lengan atau kaki.

Pada kenyataannya, lengannya malah kembali. Dia juga berhasil mengembalikan adiknya ke tubuhnya semula. Hanya saja…

TOKTOKTOK.

Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Nona, saatnya pemeriksaan." ujar suster, menemani dokter yang tampaknya amat profesional , sopan.

Sang dokter mengangguk sopan pada mereka berdua. Terutama pada elit militer berambut hitam di hadapannya itu. Dia tahu pasti siapa orang itu. Apalagi setelah seminggu ini, setiap hari, ia melihatnya menjenguk pasiennya.

Roy mengerti. Sekarang saatnya untuk pergi. Ia memakai mantel hitamnya yang disampirkannya di sandaran kursinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." ujarnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Sosok berambut pirang dan bermata emas itu menyeringai.

"Bagus. Aku tak perlu mengusirmu."

Roy tersenyum. Dia beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Aku cukup tahu diri," Roy memutar kenop pintu dan menambahkan sebelum ia melangkah keluar ruangan, "Kau tahu itu kan, _Nona_ Fullmetal?"

Si rambut pirang hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Sayang ini rumah sakit. Kalau tidak, sudah kupastikan kau babak belur dihajar tembok yang kutransmutasi."

"Berarti aku benar-benar beruntung." ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

BLAM.

Roy tersenyum saat samar-samar mendengar Edward mengumpatnya dari balik dinding. Dalam hati ia kasihan pada suster dan dokter yang terpaksa harus mendengarkan umpatan-umpatan Edward.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu. Dia harus segera kembali ke kantor sebelum jam makan siang berakhir. Yah, beginilah nasib pegawai teladan di saat tak ada cukup pegawai untuk dipekerjakan. Dan itu, lagi-lagi, dampak dari perang Central.

Dia berbelok ke kanan di tikungan, menuju tangga, dan hampir saja menabrak dua orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Woo…"

Untung Roy punya keseimbangan yang bagus. Ada untungnya juga dia dulu sempat ditempatkan di Briggs sebelum ditempatkan di East City, dan akhirnya dimutasi ke Central.

"Ah, maaf… ," pemuda berambut pirang cepak yang hampir ditabraknya mendongak padanya, dan terkejut, "Kolonel?"

"Oh, hai, Alphonse. Hai juga, Nona Rockbell." sapanya setelah berhasil berdiri tegak lagi.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Al.

"Menjenguk kakak?" tanya Al, sambil menyalami Roy setelah berhasil meredakan keterkejutannya karena hampir menabrak Roy.

"Ya." jawabnya seraya gantian menyalami Winry.

"Cukup, Winry, Pak Mustang." ujar gadis itu seraya menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Rasanya aku jadi bertambah tua kalau kau memanggilku begitu," ujarnya, sambil tersenyum kecut, menyadari dua bulan lagi umurnya sudah kepala tiga, "Kalian baru saja makan siang, ya?"

"Yah... kakak memaksaku dan Winry makan siang atau dia akan menendang kami keluar kamarnya." jawab Al jujur.

Roy mengangguk paham, "Aku bisa membayangkan dia melakukannya."

"Kondisinya makin membaik. Sepertinya dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi." tambahnya kemudian.

"Ya, kakak punya daya tahan tubuh yang bagus. Dia selalu sembuh lebih cepat daripada orang lain." ujar Al mengiyakan.

"Selalu." gumam Roy, teringat bagaimana dulu Ed hanya butuh satu tahun untuk rehabilitasi automailnya, teringat bagaimana Ed selalu keluar rumah sakit lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter setiap kali dia harus masuk rumah sakit karena aksi-aksinya yang ternilai 'agak' brutal.

"Ups, kurasa aku harus segera pergi, atau Hawkeye akan menempelkan pistolnya di dahiku nanti." ujar Roy, setelah melihat jam peraknya, jam lambang alchemist negaranya.

"Anda sudah bekerja kembali?" tanya Winry, terkejut. Dia tahu Roy seorang pemalas. Paling anti dengan paperwork, dan selalu berusaha menghindari pekerjaan tiap kali ada kesempatan.

"Tak ada cukup personil sehingga kami bisa libur dan bersantai dalam setidaknya dua minggu ini, Winry." jelas Roy.

Timnya sudah bekerja keras kali ini. Meskipun semuanya masih dalam tahap penyembuhan karena luka-luka yang mereka derita, semuanya sudah kembali bekerja. Riza Hawkeye yang terluka paling parah pun sudah kembali bekerja. Dan siap menembakkan pistolnya ke kepala Roy jika dia tidak segera tiba di kantornya dalam 30 menit.

" Aku permisi dulu," Roy kembali menyalami mereka berdua, " Beritahu aku tentang perkembangan kesehatannya. Jadi aku bisa langsung mempekerjakannya begitu dia sembuh nanti."

"Kakak pasti menghajar Anda jika mendengarnya," ujar Al sambil tersenyum, "Lagipula saya juga bisa membantu."

"Kau sudah cukup banyak membantu kami minggu ini, Alphonse. Biarkan kakakmu melakukan sisanya, atau dia akan mengamuk karena dianggap tidak berguna dan tidak diberi pekerjaan sama sekali." kata Roy menanggapi Al.

"Kedengarannya masuk akal." ujar Winry, tahu pasti Ed memang mungkin melakukannya.

Roy tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Alphonse, Winry." ujarnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Bersambung…

Bagaimana?

Cukup memuaskan?

Bikin penasaran?

Tunggu kelanjutannya, ya. (Kalau saya sanggup meneruskannya… )

- See, Shizuka? Akhirnya kupublish juga fict ini. Dan maaf, kalau akhirnya fict ini tidak jadi fict yaoi seperti yang kau harapkan… Aku belum mutlak jadi fujoshi, tahu!! Masih stadium 1 belum stadium 7!! -

Please, read and review.

Luv,

she


	2. Chorus 2

Huaa... chorus dua, lho!! Sudah sampai chorus dua!!

Walau jujur aja, ceritanya berjalan dengan alur yang lambat...

Habis, tiba2 ide saya mandeg, ni... TT

Ada yang bisa kasih ide?

-Nama Fuhrer baru saya ambil dari fict returning Echoes karya silkendreammaid. Maaf ya, sudah asal nyomot nama...-

Disclaimer:

Punyaku, dong!! -dijitak Arakawa-

Ya, ya, Oom!! Bawel amat, sih! -dijewer-

Selalu, Fullmetal Alchemist dan tokoh-tokohnya itu punya Hiromu Arakawa.

Terus, Michael Sterben punya silkendreammaid...

Summary:

Satu kejutan baru lagi...

- RoyfemEd, slight: AlWin, JeanRiza-

Fate Sonata

Chorus 2

Promotion, Again

Roy mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan. Matanya menyapu jalanan Central yang mulai berbenah menyambut lagi kehidupan setelah perang yang baru pertama kali itu melandanya. Para pedagang mulai kembali menggelar dagangannya di kaki lima, taksi-taksi mulai berkeliaran lagi, para pejalan kaki juga meramaikan trotoar.

Pikirannya melayang ke seminggu sebelumnya. Saat ia harus sebentar-sebentar menjentikkan jari ke arah para pasukan militer yang berusaha menghalanginya memasuki markas militer Central. Saat itu ia harus terus berlari, dengan bantuan para anak buahnya yang setia, yang rela mempertaruhkan, tak hanya pekerjaan dan jabatan tapi juga nyawa mereka.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang bocah perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan. Entah kenapa gadis itu menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin karena rambut pirang madunya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Gadis itu memeluk boneka beruang putih yang di lehernya terikat pita merah. Tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh. Lalu tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya orang yang ditunggunya telah datang. Benar, ibu gadis kecil itu datang menjemputnya. Sepertinya ibunya tadi sedang berbelanja.

Roy tersenyum melihat gadis itu tersenyum riang. Dia senang. Karena setidaknya satu harapan kecilnya, agar lebih banyak senyum mengembang di Amestris sudah terwujud.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya mengeruh. Ia melihat seorang pria berjalan dengan kruk baru saja keluar dari sebuah apotik. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Jalan untuk menggapai cita-citanya,untuk mensejahterakan Amestris, agar semua orang yang tinggal di Amestris bisa bahagia, masih amat panjang. Tapi lihat saja, perang yang barusan saja terjadi malah seakan membuat impiannya menjauh lagi.

Ia tahu jalannya masih panjang. Dan ia takkan pernah menyerah. Karena ia tahu. Dia juga takkan menyerah. Ia bisa melihat kilau semangat di mata_nya_ yang baru saja dijenguknya tadi.

_Jalan kita masih panjang._

_Dan tak ada alasan untuk menyerah sekarang._

_Iya 'kan__?_

_

* * *

  
_

Al dan Winry masuk ke bangsal di mana Ed dirawat ketika akhirnya suster dan dokter keluar setelah memeriksa kakaknya itu. Ed diam menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Sepertinya dia entah sedang memikirkan apa, dia sama sekali tak menyadari Al dan Winry memasuki kamarnya.

"Kak…"

Ed menoleh, tampak terkejut tapi lantas tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kencan kalian setelah sekian lama?" ujarnya dengan satu cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

Wajah Al langsung merah padam 'ditembak' kakaknya begitu. Winry juga, hanya saja dia masih bisa membalas ledekan Ed.

"Apaan, sih! Kan kamu yang menyuruh kami makan siang? Dasar maniak alchemist aneh!" katanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Ed nyengir lagi. Hanya saja kali ini Al merasa itu bukan cengiran biasa. Ada kepedihan yang tak kasat mata di sana.

"Ed…," nada suara Winry berubah jadi lebih tegas, "Susunya tidak kau minum lagi, ya?"

Ed membatu. Dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Winry kenal reaksi Ed yang satu ini. Hafal malah. Gara-gara Ed selalu begini tiap kali ada susu terhidang di depannya.

"Kalau begini kapan kamu sembuh, hah??"

"Tanpa minum 'itu' juga aku tetap sembuh, kok!!"

"Susu itu bagus untuk kesehatan, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang minum!!"

"Susu itu kan untukmu, _Nona_ Pasien!!!"

Tiba-tiba Ed terdiam. Wajahnya menegang.

"Ed?" tanya Winry hati-hati.

_Apa aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya?_

Ed menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia tersenyum meyakinkan Winry, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa, seperti biasa, "Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu."

Al merasa ada yang menusuk jantungnya dan menyayatnya perlahan waktu mendengar Ed mengucapkan hal itu.

* * *

"Anda sangat terlambat, Sir."

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kantor, ajudannya yang setia sudah menyambutnya dengan tatapan tegas dan wajah garang. Wajar saja jika sang ajudan, yang kini berpangkat Kolonel, marah. Kantor sekarang sedang kekurangan orang dan atasannya ini tiba-tiba menghilang. Di hari biasa, ia mungkin cuma akan menodongkan pistol ke kepala atasannya itu. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan hari biasa. Karena ini hari-hari paling sibuk di Central Headquarter. Jadi, kemungkinan ia akan menembakkan pistol itu lebih besar lagi sekarang.

Roy melepaskan mantelnya dan tersenyum, berusaha tampak sepolos mungkin. Meskipun ia tahu, walau senyumnya itu maut untuk para gadis yang selalu antri untuk diajaknya kencan, senyumnya itu takkan mempan pada sang ajudan. Lagipula, mana bisa mempan, kalau target jurus itu sudah melihatnya selama bertahun-tahun?

"Senyuman Anda takkan mempan pada Ma'am, Sir." komentar Breda yang sedang meneguk secangkir black coffee dengan nikmat.

"Bukan maksudku untuk terlambat, Hawkeye. Tadi aku terjebak macet. Tahulah… " Roy masih saja berusaha ngeles.

"Paperwork Anda menunggu di atas meja, Sir." potong Riza tegas.

Roy menghela nafas panjang. Dia benci paperwork. Bahkan lebih benci daripada hujan. Dia berjalan lunglai ke arah ruang kantornya sendiri, yang letaknya lebih ke dalam lagi.

"Anda dari rumah sakit lagi, ya?" tanya Riza, gerakan tangan Roy yang sedang memutar kenop pintu ruangannya terhenti.

Roy tersenyum dan menoleh, "Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Kolonel."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanyanya lagi tanpa ragu.

Itu yang Roy kagumi dari seorang Riza Hawkeye, kepastiannya dalam menghadapi apapun. Ia takkan pernah ragu dalam mengambil suatu keputusan. Karenanya ia bisa dengan lega menitipkan punggungnya pada wanita itu. Ia akan jauh lebih lega lagi kalau bisa menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk Riza. Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya bisa menegakkan kepala saat berkunjung ke makam gurunya, yang tidak lain adalah ayah Riza.

"Jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, tentu saja," Roy mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapannya sendiri, " Dia bahkan sudah bisa mencelaku lagi."

"Dia benar-benar membaik kalau begitu" tanggap Breda lagi.

Roy tersenyum lagi. Tampaknya semua orang berpikiran sama dengannya. Edward yang sehat adalah Edward yang selalu mencelanya tiap kali ada kesempatan. Herannya, itu sama sekali tidak membuat Roy terganggu. Dia memang bilang dia merasa kesal dan terganggu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia sangat menikmati tiap pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Edward. Karena memang itu menyenangkan.

"Kurasa dalam beberapa hari ini ia sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit" tambah Roy lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Riza, suaranya penuh dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekpresi penuh kelegaan.

"Perlu syukuran, tuh, Sir" celetuk Breda lagi.

Roy yang peka terhadap segala celetukan anak buahnya itu langsung menyahut.

"Kalau yang kau maksud aku harus mentraktir kalian. Jangan harap," ucapnya tegas.

Roy tersenyum dalam hati, mengetahui banyak orang, tak hanya dia, walau ia tak pernah menyebutkannya, yang menyayangi dua bersaudara itu.

Roy memutar kenop pintunya lagi. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah ke kantor dalam, kantornya sendiri, ketika pintu kantor luar terbuka. Dan muncullah Falman dengan setumpuk kertas di tangan. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Roy yakin itu paperwork yang harus timnya dan tentu saja juga _dirinya,_ kerjakan.

"Ah, kebetulan Anda sudah datang, Sir," dari belakang Falman muncul Fuery, yang juga membawa setumpuk kertas yang tampaknya amat berat, "Fuhrer mencari Anda."

"Fuhrer?"

Roy heran. Ada apa Fuhrer baru itu memanggilnya? Bukannya mereka nanti juga akan bertemu di sidang umum militer yang akan diadakan kurang lebih 3 jam lagi?

"Anda diminta segera menghadap ke kantornya," jelas Fuery, "Kira-kira kenapa, ya?"

"Mungkin Anda akan dipromosikan lagi, Sir." celetuk Breda membuat Roy meringis mendengarnya.

Baru saja ia dipromosikan menjadi Mayor Jenderal, masa dipromosikan lagi? Kelihatannya mustahil.

"Kalau benar, kalian kutraktir makan di Dominic's." ujar Roy.

Jelas ia tak bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya itu.

Tapi akan lebih dari lumayan bila itu benar-benar terjadi. Dominic's kan restoran yang cukup bergengsi di Central, bahkan di Amestris. Ditraktir di sana? Siapa yang akan menolak?

"Kurasa paperwork bisa menunggu, Kolonel." kata Roy yang lantas beranjak keluar kantornya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Paperwork itu takkan pergi ke mana-mana, Sir." ujar Riza, seraya menatap Roy tajam dan berkata dalam diam, 'akan kupastikan peluru ini menembus otakmu kalau kau berani melalaikan paperwork-paperwork itu'.

* * *

Michael Sterben. Dilahirkan di kalangan elit politik dan kemiliteran, turun temurun keluarganya menjadi pejabat militer dan keluarganya termasuk keluarga berpengaruh di Amestris, membuatnya mendapatkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk merangkak ke atas. Dengan dukungan sebagian besar anggota parlemen, dengan pasti, dia menduduki kursi Fuhrer. Dia termasuk golongan moderat. Demokrat. Dan sangat menghargai bibit-bibit muda berbakat seperti Roy Mustang.

Dia sudah banyak mendengar tentang sepak terjang Flame Alchemist itu di perang Ishvall dan kemiliteran. Dia termasuk salah satu orang yang kagum padanya, yang bisa menjadi Kolonel bahkan di usia belum mencapai kepala tiga, tanpa backing dari siapapun, mengingat setahunya Roy Mustang itu seorang yatim piatu. Dia tahu bahwa Roy Mustang memiliki kapabilitas untuk menduduki jabatannya, lebih daripada dirinya. Tapi dia tak mau melepaskan jabatannya begitu saja. Banyak orang menginginkan dirinya ada di sini, dan ia tak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah diberikan padanya. Walau pada dasarnya ia merasa curang juga karena kemenangannya dari Roy Mustang itu lebih disebabkan oleh kuatnya backingnya. Bukan karena kemampuannya.

Meski begitu ia tak berkecil hati dan juga tak berusaha untuk menjegal Roy Mustang, dengan cara seperti mengirimnya ke Briggs atau melemparnya ke East City. Dia akan memberinya jabatan yang pantas untuknya.

Oleh karena itulah ia memanggilnya sebelum sidang umum nanti.

TOKTOKTOK.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Michael menoleh dari paperworknya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan jenderal bermata satu yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul dan memberi hormat padanya.

"Silakan masuk, Mayjen." ujarnya mempersilakannya masuk.

Roy melangkah masuk dengan langkah tegap. Michael tersenyum penuh wibawa. Ia jadi makin yakin pria di depannya ini juga pantas untuk duduk di 'singgasana' yang ia tempati sekarang.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau kupanggil kemari, Mayjen?" tanyanya, mencoba menguji pria di depannya itu.

"Tidak, Sir."

Roy menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tak punya gambaran kenapa dia dipanggil kali ini. Rasa-rasanya dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kalau prestasi… jangan ditanya. Bukannya sombong tapi memang jumlah prestasinya dan timnya sudah terlampau banyak. Sampai-sampai sulit menghitungnya.

Michael tersenyum. Mungkin apa yang akan dilakukannya ini bakal ditentang sesepuh militer Amestris, dan juga parlemen, tapi dengan kemampuannya meyakinkan orang, dia yakin semua orang akan setuju, karena dia memang punya bakat alam dalam hal yang bersifat _argumentatif _dan _persuasif,_ juga karena orang di depannya lebih dari mampu untuk menerima tugas ini.

"Langsung saja," Michael menatap Roy lurus, "Mayor Jenderal Roy Mustang, Anda akan diangkat menjadi Kepala Pasukan Internal Amestris. Dengan itu, pangkat anda sekarang menjadi Letnan Jenderal. Pengesahan akan dilakukan di sidang umum militer nanti sore."

Roy tertegun. Dia tak mampu berkata-kata. _Speechless_.

_Serius?_

"Kenapa, Jenderal? Terkejut?"

Michael ingin tertawa melihat ke-cengo-an Jenderalnya itu. Sepertinya dia tak mengira Fuhrer baru itu bisa membuat keputusan se-ekstrim itu. Mengangkat rival terberatnya menjadi orang kedua di bawahnya, yang bisa menggantikannya sewaktu-waktu jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, itu tindakan nekat.

Bagaimana jika sang orang kedua malah mencelakainya?

Tidakkah dia berpikir sampai ke sana?

"Kau tak mengira kalau aku akan melakukan ini, ya?"

Roy menatapnya lurus. Bukan tatapan yang menantang. Tapi tatapan yang meminta jawaban.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Jenderal. Kau orang yang bertanggung jawab, meski aku tahu kau benci paperwork. Kau orang yang bisa pasang badan demi bawahan-bawahanmu, dan kau orang yang juga punya kapabilitas untuk duduk di kursi yang sekarang kududuki."

Roy diam. Kagum dengan kejujuran orang di depannya yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan melemparmu ke Briggs hanya karena kau punya kemungkinan melemparku dari kedudukanku sekarang. Tidak. Aku orang yang selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk membangun negeri ini. Jadi, aku akan memanfaatkanmu kali ini," ucapnya ringan, lalu tambahnya, seolah ia hampir lupa bilang, "Tapi kau bisa menolak kalau kau ingin."

Rpy tersenyum. Dia juga tipe orang yang tak pernah melewatkan peluang sekecil apapun untuk meraih mimpinya.

Roy mengangkat tangannya, memberi hormat pada sang Fuhrer.

"Saya terima pengangkatan ini, Sir," matanya lurus menatap Michael, Michael bisa melihat kesungguhan yang terpatri di sana, "Dan saya tak akan mengecawakan Anda."

Michael tersenyum.

"Bagus. Kau bisa pergi sekarang," Michael melambaikan tangannya menyuruh sang Jenderal keluar ruangannya.

Baru saja Roy berbalik, Michael bertanya, "Oya, kau perlu kantor baru?"

"Saya rasa tidak, sir. Saya sudah nyaman dengan kantor saya sekarang."

"Ya, sudah."

Roy membuka pintu.

"Sampai jumpa di sidang umum nanti, Sir."

"Sampai jumpa, Letnan Jenderal."

"Ah… "

Roy baru ingat. Dia sudah berjanji untuk mentraktir anak buahnya nanti malam di Dominic's jika dia dipromosikan lagi.

Duhh…

Roy mengambil dompetnya. Mengecek isinya.

Tampaknya dia harus ke bank, mengambil uang, setelah rapat nanti sore.

Bersambung…

Huehehheheh….

Masih gak jelas, ya?

Emang belum. Romancenya belum keluar. Masih jauh, sih.

Tetap setia baca, ya…

And, thanks banget buat yang sudah review :

kuro unagi, shizuka daihyooga, cute apple, agate…

Sayang, saya belum bisa memberikan fict yaoi yang Anda harapkan… -digebuki ramai-ramai-

Tunggu saja, ya…

Please, read and review

Luv,

sherry


End file.
